


魔女的条件 番外<暇>

by youngjohnny



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjohnny/pseuds/youngjohnny





	魔女的条件 番外

黄景瑜这几天不知道又上哪儿惹的毛病，非要缠着尹昉讲睡前故事。  
尹昉在准备游学最后一站压轴舞的编排，回到家眼睛都睁不开，又招架不住大男孩炉火纯青的撒娇功力，除了回几句“你个子怎么和年龄反比例增长？”之类没用的嘴炮，口嫌体正直地抽出一本书歪在床上，慢悠悠地念。  
“今天……我们……来讲一个……绿皮小猪……的故事……”  
“尹老师。”黄景瑜还不满意了，“你怎么讲话跟念经似的，越拖越慢。”  
得了便宜还卖乖，尹昉啪一声把书合上，“不听算了，赶紧给我睡觉。”  
“别嘛尹老师！”黄景瑜往上蹭，一把抱住尹昉的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋在肚子上拱来拱去。  
尹昉被他拱精神了，再次发出疑问，“你干嘛非要我给你讲故事，现在电台APP那么多，你随便下一个睡前听听啊。”  
“你讲的能和别人一样吗？”  
黄景瑜一翻身，把尹昉压在身下，“每次听你讲这些故事，就像回到高中，你上课语速也这么慢，要不是我喜欢你，早就睡过去了。”  
“小小年纪，脑子里净想些有的没的。”  
“何止啊。”黄景瑜凑到尹昉耳边，用气声说，“尹老师给我上课，讲郦道元在《水经注》里写的三峡，我可真想见见那些巫山的云和雨。”  
原来这才是重点，尹昉瞬间明白黄景瑜这些天都在玩什么花样，推他，“不行，我最近太忙了，累得很，你一折腾半天都起不来床。”  
“尹老师！”黄景瑜按住他，可怜巴巴，“好歹我也是有老公的人了，只能看不能吃，有问题靠五姑娘解决，还有谁比我更惨吗？”  
说完嘴一撇，好像真受了什么天大的委屈。  
是有点惨，尹昉听完黄景瑜控诉，心里一软，“我是真没力气了，要是你乖的话吗，过几天我……”  
他悄悄在黄景瑜耳边说了几句。  
黄景瑜瞪大了眼睛。  
“好不好？”尹昉拍拍他，“觉得好就睡了。”  
黄景瑜回过神来，连忙答应，关了灯钻进暖烘烘的被窝。

黄景瑜在便利店里转圈圈。  
挑完了一些日常用品，黄景瑜在零食货架驻足良久。  
有吸吸果冻，管装果冻，杯装果冻……不知道尹昉……要的是哪种果冻。  
黄景瑜沉思半晌，把每种果冻都扫了几个进购物篮。

“回来了？”  
尹昉端着一杯水正在喝，脸上还架着眼镜，衬衫的袖子松松垮垮地挽在手肘，小臂上凸起的经脉一清二楚。  
黄景瑜咽了咽口水。  
尹昉弯起嘴角笑了笑，接过他手里的袋子。  
“买这么多？”他低头去看袋子里的内容，翻了翻里面各式各样的果冻，只留个发旋对着黄景瑜，“行了，先去床上坐着吧。”

黄景瑜有点紧张。  
他和尹昉好了这么多年，都订婚了，床单也滚了无数回，这种事情竟然还是第一次。  
卧室门开了，尹昉提着装果冻的袋子走进来，在他面前蹲下，“怕了？”  
“谁怕这个……”  
黄景瑜嘴硬，脸却红了。  
尹昉也不拆穿，只是笑了声，“又不会真的吃了你。”  
他刚想上手，被黄景瑜护住，结结巴巴，“我……我自己来吧……”  
尹昉好整以暇地看着黄景瑜自己解决。  
黄景瑜很慌，在尹昉赤裸裸地注视下，像个小处男，手指打结，怎么也解不开拉链。  
最后还是得让尹昉亲自上手，一边叹气一边摇头。  
“你说你，白长一双好看的手……”  
他抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛对上黄景瑜，笑了笑，忽然低头，隔着内裤含了进去。  
黄景瑜一下子抓住了他的肩膀。

尹昉稍微舔了几下，已经半勃了，又用牙齿轻轻蹭了蹭，隔着一层布料都能感觉到里面的温度明显升高。  
黄景瑜低低地喘着气。  
尹昉抬头看了看黄景瑜的反应，脸红的跟第一次没什么两样，扣着他肩膀的手还在抖。他拍拍他手臂让他放松，从一旁的袋子里拿出一个果冻来。  
黄景瑜光是听尹昉拆包装的声音都快射了。  
尹昉拿的是一个杯装的，不紧不慢地揭开上面的塑料膜，吸走多余的果汁，慢吞吞地把果冻吃进嘴里。  
他没有吞下去，只是含在嘴里，脸颊微微鼓起。  
他伸出手，一点一点把内裤往下勾。  
黄景瑜呼吸发紧，扣着肩膀的手越来越用力。  
尹昉皱了皱眉，按了按自己的喉咙，小心翼翼的用舌头把顶端勾进来。  
像是一道电流从脊柱窜到天灵盖，黄景瑜不由自主抓住了尹昉的头发，看着自己一寸寸淹没进两片厚实殷红的嘴唇中。湿软温热又冰凉，他分不清是唇舌还是同样包裹在口腔里的果冻。  
手掌下的发从温暖又有点坚硬，以前做的时候尹昉总喜欢摸他的头，黄景瑜很少这样摸过尹昉的头发。他不自觉地往前挺，好像顶到了喉道口。他忍不住又往前送了点，戳到一个更深更温软的地方，腹肌收紧，手也控制住了力道，他怕把尹昉扯痛。  
尹昉呜咽了一声。  
他已经被迫出了生理泪水，黄景瑜一下从欲仙欲死的感官世界中清醒过来，连忙抽出来，去拭尹昉脸上的泪水。  
尹昉呛得伏在腿间咳了一阵，黄景瑜低着头给他顺背。  
“再来一次？”  
尹昉看着他，眼睛有点红，黄景瑜心疼，摇摇头，“不了，你那么难受……”  
他底下还挺直地翘着，尹昉极温和地一笑，笑得黄景瑜心都颤了颤，摸摸他的脸，“适应了就好，得让我的小少爷舒服啊。”  
“尹老师……”  
他只觉得自己在尹昉舌头的舔弄下膨胀得越来越快，呼吸频率也逐渐攀升。这次尹昉没有一上来就含住他，只是从顶端开始，顺着经脉一点点往上舔，黏腻得令人面红发赤的水声此起彼伏，尹昉手压着自己的胯骨，轻轻咬了咬两只囊袋，然后含进去，吮了吮。  
黄景瑜快受不了了。  
但尹昉还没做完，他偏过头，又像刚才那样把顶端勾进嘴里，像吸果冻一样吮吸，又把他整根包了进去，脸上鼓起一大块。  
黄景瑜忍不住了，刚刚差点被直接吸出来。他按着尹昉的后脑勺，收着力一下一下往里挺。进的深了，尹昉喉咙发紧，让他错觉被卡住，又往回撤。被口腔包覆的感觉跟下面很不一样，他觉得自己又硬了一点，尹昉的声音也被他堵在喉咙里，消失在一片暧昧的水声中。  
尹昉在他腰上掐了掐，把他吐出来。他缓了缓，眼眶里还噙着泪，揉了揉自己的喉咙，看着还硬挺的东西叹了口气。  
他又撕了一根果冻，慢慢地吃进去，看得黄景瑜心猿意马，得到允准后主动插了进去。  
再次进入比之前熟练很多，他渐渐掌握了让尹昉不那么难受的节奏，一抽一送间把果冻也送进喉道。  
黄景瑜觉得自己快到了，连忙撤出来，射在尹昉胸口。  
尹昉还咳着，眼睛红红的，眼皮上的痣跟着颤，一边咳一边解脏了的衬衣纽扣，一幅被欺负惨了的模样。  
黄景瑜把他拉过来，亲吻他微微红肿的嘴唇。  
“为什么要用果冻？”  
尹昉颇享受这个温情脉脉的吻，含混地回答，“……除味，也可以让你跟我更舒服……”  
“那你舒服吗？”  
黄景瑜用虎牙磨他。  
尹昉头一歪，眯起眼，“下次你试试不就知道了。”


End file.
